marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stick
Stick was a highly trained martial artist and Matt Murdock's former mentor and caretaker. Biography ''Daredevil Early Life He was called to the Saint Agnes Orphanage due to one of their children, Matt Murdock, being overwhelmed by his superhuman senses. Stick trained Matt in controling his gifts and in martial arts. Stick ended up leaving Matt after the boy showed affection for his mentor, when he gifted him a bracelet. "Stick" Twenty years later, Stick was in Japan tracking down the mysterious "Black Sky." His trail led him to America, where he enlisted Matt, who had become a masked vigilante, to help him, as the men he was facing were working with the criminal mastermind Wilson Fisk, the man Matt was after. Matt accepted to help Stick, only if he didn't kill anybody. On the docks, the Japanese were receiving a shipment, identified by Stick as the "Black Sky." Matt sneakily reduced their numbers with the help of a pair of batons Stick gave him. When the shipment arrived, it was revealed to be a young child. Matt detected how Stick was preparing to shot an arrow at the kid, and managed to deflect the arrow to prevent him from killing the boy. Matt took care of the remaining Japanese at the scene, and Stick disappeared. Matt returned to his apartment, where Stick was waiting for him. Matt confronted Stick about the attempted murder, but he was corrected when Stick informed him he ended up killing the boy while Matt was distracted with the remaining enemies back in the docks. Enraged, Matt attacked Stick and the two proceeded to fight in Matt's apartment, until Stick is finally knocked out and subsequently left the apartment, leaving behind the two pair of batons. In the wreckage that was left of his furniture, Matt found the bracelet he had given to Stick when he was younger. Stick later spoke to a unknown man, informing him that Black Sky was dealt with, the man asked him if Murdock would be ready when the doors opened, Stick simply replied that he had no idea. "Semper Fidelis" ''To be added "Guilty as Sin" To be added ".380" To be added "The Dark at the End of the Tunnel" To be added "A Cols Day in Hell's Kitchen" To be added ''The Defenders "Mean Right Hook" ''To be added "Worst Behavior" To be added "Royal Dragon" To be added "Take Shelter" To be added "Ashes, Ashes" To be added "Fish in the Jailhouse" To be added Character traits Stick appears as a hard and calculating man. When training Matt he told him that the world is a hard place and that he would have to be ruthless to survive. During the training he was harsh and insulted him to confront him with his emotions and how they could damage him. Despite being hard towards him he smiled when Matt joked about the meditation. Stick displayed a warrior mentality as he considered Matt a soldier and instantly left him when he realized Matt wanted him to be a father to him. He later noted to Matt that his lifestyle was weakening him and that his softness would avoid him in achieving his goals. Stick also frowned upon Matt's unwillingness to take lives. After Matt did well in a fight he seemed to be impressed and mentioned there might still be hope for him. Despite being blind, Stick has the precision of a person with sight, easily taking out his target without missing a beat. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist: 'To be added Relationships *Stone - Ally and pupil. *Matthew Murdock - Former student. *Elektra Natchios - Former student and surrogate daughter turned enemy and killer. *Aito - Victim. *Black Sky - Victim. *Nobu - Enemy and victim; deceased. *The Hand - Enemies. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 TV Series) **''Daredevil'' - Scott Glenn ***Season 1 ****"Stick" (First appearance) ****"Speak of the Devil" (Mentioned only) ****"Nelson v. Murdock" (Mentioned only) ****"The Ones We Leave Behind" (Mentioned only) ***Season 2 ****"Semper Fidelis" ****"Guilty as Sin" ****"Seven Minutes in Heaven" (Mentioned only) ****"The Man in The Box" (Mentioned only) ****".380" ****"The Dark at the End of the Tunnel" ****"A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen" **''The Defenders'' - Scott Glenn ***"Mean Right Hook" ***"Worst Behavior" ***"Royal Dragon" ***"Take Shelter" ***"Ashes, Ashes" ***"Fish in the Jailhouse" Behind the scenes *Scott Glenn revealed Jeph Loeb discussed with him the fair likelihood of Stick returning in future projects in spite of his death http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/defenders-scott-glenn-sticks-future-1032576 Trivia *Showrunner DeKnight commented on the character of Stick, and getting Scott Glenn to appear on the show: "We spent weeks and weeks talking about Stick and who do we get and I had been saying coming into the show, I was obsessed with getting Sonny Chiba and mixing it up but that didn’t quite work out. We had mentioned in the writers room Scott Glenn and I don’t know why it fell by the wayside but I was watching The Leftovers and I saw him and I believe he is in his earlier 70’s and in better shape than me or anybody I know. So I suggested everybody take a look at The Leftovers and his performance and everybody was on board. We reached out to his people and were delighted. First, I sent an email to my old buddy Damon Lindelof. I just wanted to make sure he was not shooting Leftovers. I didn’t want to step on his toes and once that was cleared up, we reached out and he was very interested. He read the script and really liked it and said, "Yeah, I’d love to do it." I can tell you, one of the highlights of my career was getting on the phone with Scott Glenn, because he’s exactly how you would imagine him. He’s just a fantastic guy. He’s so great to work with. His portrayal of Stick... He’s perfect in that role."DAREDEVIL Showrunner Steven S. DeKnight Talks In Detail About Costumes, 'The Kingpin', More *Scott Glenn revealed that he will only appear in Episode 7 of the first season.Scott Glenn Reveals How Many Times He Will Appear As Stick In DAREDEVIL *In the comics and series, Stick trained Elektra Natchios. Gallery ''Daredevil'' 2015 Daredevil 19.jpg 2015 Daredevil 18 .png 2015 Daredevil 22.JPG 2015 Daredevil 21.JPG References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) characters Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) characters Category:Secret keepers Category:The Chaste members Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased